Mods/OC Mods
These mods add OCs created by various users to ''Yandere Simulator. ''Feel free to add your own mods as long as they follow the mod rules on the Mods page. Tori Uchiki OC Mod A mod that adds Tori Uchiki, a shy but sadistic school girl. There's not much about this mod, the only thing it does is adds one OC. Preview A preview for the mod, there's more if you download it. Download Download Info Mod by - ToriChanNya. OC used - Tori Uchiki. Koko Wa Aidesu Koko Wa Aidesu is a yandere simulator mod that has 11 rivals in it. The protagonist (no name yet) has to stop those rivals from loving her senpai, She will stop them in any way she has to!! LEADERS The leaders of Koko Wa Aidesu are: Yandere Dazzle Deafult Kun DISCORD SERVER If you join the Koko Wa Aidesu development server you can find out new things and talk to the leaders the, selfs. You could also: Volunteer, Talk and much much more! server code: NTjvYV We like to see more and more people who like the mod and other things like that ^^ PROGRESSION Mod:19% Textures:55% Characters:76% Rivals:89% Events:9% Models:0% DOWNLOAD sorry, you will have to wait until the mods release or...Join the discord server to find out more information and get an early build download. RIVALS: There are 11 rivals in the game! Ayumi Kaori-Main Rival Hiro Brad-Male Rival Akane Emi- Shika Zei- Meiko Michiyo- Kaho Jetzu- Naho Kizama-Occult Rival Neko Misko-Kitty Rival Sae Boku-Rich Rival Itami Kiyomete-Model Rival Hano Saku-Evil Rival That is it for now. BYE! "Jasmine Khat's OCs Mod by Jasmine Khat (ver 1)" Credits My best friend Lia - Lia Spell Uniform Design Ty-dere - For the guide I used to help with the JSON files Ana Bani - Showed me a way to use different uniforms on students at once Programs Used Kisekae 2 (kon 2) - Uniform designs Mmd (MikuMikuDance) - Extra animations PaintTool SAI Paint.net Unity Assets Extractor Download Coming soon! Kyoiku High oh wow would you look at that, a new mod? OK so, Kyoiku High is an OC mod for Yandere Sim. Instead of Akademi, it's Kyoiku. Im working on the students, hairs, poses, cutscenes and more at the moment. DOWNLOAD None avaliable yet, since the game is litteraly a buggy frigging mess. MORE INFO I accidently made a new wiki for this cause im stupid but if ya wanna see the leaders and some clubs so far go to this link: Kyoiku High PREVIEW You can see the first cutscene on my YouTube channel: JoeyAlex CREDITS I used the modding page on this Wikia A LOT and the portraits ive made are all from the Useful Portrait Stuff wiki page. Rival Mod by Trapdev Hi guys, today I'm sharing my first ever working mod! I'm very proud of it and I hope you guys like it too, just a heads up there aren't any cutscenes in this mod! Download (Bug fixing) https://www.mediafire.com/file/tcbsqhhwdmfcvxb/My_Rival_Mod.zip/file (Sorry for updating so much!) New Students # Amaterasu Rindon is the rival of this mod, I've tried my best to make it hard to kill her. # Bashira Doi is a protector of your rival, she will take pictures of corpses and murder. # Chizue Den is a protector of your rival, she is invincible so you can't kill her. # It's me! = Category:Mods Category:Lists